


Lockdown Day 69

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lockdown Day 69

"What are you doing?" asked Rachel, when she looked over from the kitchen, putting her script down that she had been studying for a while.

"Nothing," Chloe replied, shrugging her shoulders, Jeff and I watching TV. "  
" _Jeff_?" Rachel didn't look too enthusiastic, rather irritated. "You named the blow-up sex doll 'Jeff'?"  
"Yes," Chloe said, looking up at Rachel casually, putting the remote down. "Doesn't she look like a Jeff?"

Rachel blinked a couple times without moving.

"... and why exactly does she have her feet in your lap?"  
"Oh ..." Chloe didn't seem to have noticed at all.  
"That sneaky little bitch ... you know Rach, I think maybe she just wanted a little massage or something."

Rachel stared at her girlfriend and then at the piece of rubber, back to her girlfriend, who was inncoently watching TV while eating crackers.  
  
"Chloe... are- are you high?"  
"Maybe a little", admitted Chloe and picked up another cracker, trying to feed it to Jeff, that girl didn't seem to hungry though.  
  


Rachel giggled, then quickly changed her demeanor.  
Why the fuck not?

She rushed forward, gripped onto that blond, fake hair and yanked Jeff back from the sofa, enjoying that loud 'peng', when Rachel crushed that blown up head with her shoe.  
She jumped over the couch and right onto Chloe's lap, taking the cracker out of her hand.  
"Now that this bitch is out of the way..." and she kissed Chloe's salty lips and pushed herself against her girlfriend.  
  
Chloe agreed. "She didn't even laugh at one joke and this show is so funny, I think we don't share the same sense of humor."

Rachel nodded understandingly and helped her girlfriend up off the couch.

"Come on, show me what else is in that damn box." She pointed to the one with the various things Chloe had accidentally purchased all together on an adult website.

Chloe grinned even wider at that.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel struggled to keep her arms from falling asleep, which weren't properly supported but at least were very creatively tied up.  
Chloe had gone to great lengths to use the apple-flavored gummy strings that couldn't even have come out of the box initially, but Rachel found it too original to point that out to Chloe.  
When the blue-haired woman stroked a peacock feather across her girlfriend's face, Rachel sneezed heavily. Oof, maybe they should have dusted the contents of the box, who knew how long the individual items had been lying around before they were sent to the Amber/Price household.

"The nipple clamps?" Chloe asked, fishing them out the box.  
"The ones with the bells, that'll make me sound like Bongo, your dead cat?" Rachel asked back suspiciously.

"Yes."  
"No, fuck that."  
"Okay," Chloe looked a little disappointed, "then I'll wear them", she tried being very diplomatic, before clipping them both onto her ears.

Rachel grimaced not to laugh out loud.  
"Very sexy, that's so hot."

When Chloe then began to unpack each of the dildos and vibrators, read the instruction manual and sort them by size and color on the table, Rachel used her teeth and pulled on one of the green gummy strings and began to eat slowly and joyfully.

When Rachel almost finished eating herself out of her bonds twenty minutes later, Chloe was very focused on attaching a thin but pretty metal chain to her girlfriend, but no matter how she twisted it or tried to wrap it around Rachel's ankles, somehow it didn't want to work, something blocked her.  
Rachel watched the whole thing in the upmost amusement.  
In her head, she was going through the pro's and con's, if and when she would point out to Chloe that the chain was actually one of Chloe's many fashion accessories that was hooked to her pants on the other end.


End file.
